Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Most vehicles, such as an automobile or a heavy-duty truck, typically exhibit some type of malfunction during the life of the vehicle. In some cases, a vehicle malfunction is easily diagnosable and repairable. In other cases, a vehicle malfunction is not easily diagnosable and repairable. In any of these cases, but especially the latter cases, the vehicle owner may experience the vehicle malfunctioning while she drives the vehicle, but a technician that subsequently tries to diagnose and repair the malfunction may be unable to experience the vehicle malfunction while driving the vehicle.
Moreover, when the vehicle owner takes her vehicle to the technician for diagnosis and repair, the vehicle owner may be unable to recall some or all of the circumstances that occurred while the vehicle was malfunctioning. Both the relative difficulty in diagnosing and repairing the vehicle and the diagnosis and repair time may increase if the technician is unaware of those circumstances. It may be beneficial to provide the technician with a test drive script to guide the technician to drive the vehicle such that the vehicle is driven on roads where the owner's vehicle malfunctioned or a similar vehicle malfunctioned in a manner similar to the owner's vehicle so that the technician can experience the vehicle malfunction and confirm that a repair performed by the technician successfully fixed the vehicle.